infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
"They Took Over" Series
The "They Took Over" Series is a series of UCG missions created by the famous user EvanKnish. They start in parts (for example, the first mission is named "They Took Over" Part 1 and then the description tells what the level name is. TO PLAY THEM, TYPE IN THE SEARCH BAR, "They Took Over" and play from Part 1 (or from any part ye like). Rules The only rules are that you cannot use a weapon until you upgrade to it (your powers are upgraded throughout the missions by Johnacious. For example, in Level 1, when you meet Johnacious at his rooftop, there will be a chat with him and he gives you the Battle Fork, or BF, which is the Amp, but a different name. To get to an objective, follow the yellow arrows. Stand on the X to successfully get to the objective. If there is a speaking part, stay on the X until it is over. In Level 6: The Test, the arrows stop and you follow the small star on your MiniMap. Characters Johnacious Similar to Zeke Dunbar in a way, he appears is in Level 1, when you must meet him on his rooftop, and also in 13, 15, & TBA. He has a funny and goofy personality, always making jokes but he guides you, along with Agent Claudia Ryker, to get the mission done. He is loyal and burps/belches a lot. Agent Claudia Ryker Agent Ryker is introduced in Level 3: Activating the World Engine. You must meet her on a rooftop near your house and when you get to her, a comic book cutscene opens up. She reveals who she is, what the World Engine is, and to activate it, you must turn the Three World Valves at the Train Yard. Gyaga San-Cheuy Gyaga is a ruler who once wiped cities of their imperfectness. He is similar to Ra's al Ghul from Batman because he rid cities of injustice, too. He was introduced in Level 6: The Test when you must meet him at the Chechen Warehouse. He then blows it up before you can reach it, along with several Gas Tanks which collapse causing big explosions. His method of ridding cities on crime, etc. are by bombs, which are introduced in Level 4: The Zombeasts. Wyatt Onasaf Wyatt is first introduced in the end of Level 7: Smokie Bombing when you save him from the Gyaga Guys at the end. At first he dislikes you, calling you "A vigilante who let the warehouse explode and citizens die." You then learn his trust afterwards and he becomes your ally along with Johnacious and Ryker. Levels *Level 1: Where It All Began *Level 2: The Codex *Level 3: Activating the World Engine *Level 4: The Zombeasts *Level 5: Med Bombs *Level 6: The Test *Level 7: Smokie Bombing *Level 8: Gyaga Cars *Level 9: *[[Level 10: *[[Level 11: *[[Level 12: Hostages *Level 13: What to Do *Level 14: Trapped Factions *Zoltans *Zombeasts *Gyaga Guys